


Vibrant Needs

by xBungeeGum



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, Vibrators, stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBungeeGum/pseuds/xBungeeGum
Summary: Finally, a free day for the two boys, but not everything is developing as Otoya expects. Neither for Masato.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First work here and it's smut. Stop my sinning.  
> The idea is inspired by video ~

“Why are you so boring?”

Their quarrels were always for small things. From messy room to someone eating the last cookie. Tokiya, of course, never accepted Otoya’s disappointment seriously, dare to say he even considered it cute. This time, however, the situation was different.

With the surprising one year and two months, the two boys have come to quite developed relationships both in romantic and sexual terms. But not only did these things have evolved quickly. Their career as idols also accelerated at a high pace, and their time together became increasingly limited.

At first there wasn't that much of a problem. For Ichinose, this type of business was quite familiar, but it was strange and interesting to Ittoki. Interesting that six months later fatigue and annoyance were the only thing in the red-head's life.

Yes, it was incredible to see people smile for you, to love you in their own way, but Otoya was longing for a certain smile of a certain blue-haired boy. Things became so bad that Ittoki was dreaming about Ichinose's lips, his hands, his hands on Otoya's body-- NO, that's wrong. The red-haired respected that hidden burning passion of his significant other for every work related thing. He just had to wait. It's not like it would take three months to find some time alone.

Don't challenge fate, boy. That's what happened to you. It was exactly three months and they still couldn't fit their schedules.

"They annoy me."

Confused gaze turned to him. "What exactly?"

"Your lips, Tokiya. Your lips are irritating. "And though he was saying that, he couldn't deny that he was only looking at them.

Tokiya stared at him for a moment, trying to simulate his words, alas, and after a minute he could not.

"I don't understand exactly with what. Would you explain? "And as the perfect gentleman he was, he decided to hide his lips with the half-empty cup of coffee.

"Tomorrow you have a day off, right? Me too. Let's do something."

"Otoya, I have to finish my lyrics, then I thought I'd go to bed. Today was a pretty exhausting day."

"There will be something unexpected tomorrow as well, and we will not be able to be together again." A slight increase in tone. "Tokiya, when was the last time we had the opportunity to spend time together without thinking for work? When did we last go on a date? We don't even have time to have dinner together."

All these words were so true. And the man behind them sounded so exhausted by all this. Tokiya's heart shrank and at the same time he softened from the saddened expression of the red-haired boy. No one would be so evil to refuse such a cute person.

"Okay, you're right. Maybe I turned into a workaholic. Allow me to make up for all the trouble I caused. What do you want to do tonight?"

"Just tonight?"

Silence. Sigh. "Tomorrow too."

"Really?! You are the best, Tokiya! I love you! "The words were followed by a strong embrace and expression full of happiness.

"Yes, yes. I love you too, Otoya." Were these words enough to make the taller boy's heart beat so fast? Was he so helpless against his lover?

"What do you want us to do? Watch a film? Play something?"

"I'm not Syo, Otoya."

"True. Hmm, then... sex?"

Never throughout all his life, Tokiya was as shocked as he was now. Yes, they weren't completely innocent. It's not like they didn't have sex. But it's never been possible for Otoya to offer that. Strange as it sounds, Tokiya was the first to take this step.

"I guess you became pretty pent up in the past months. Can I... help with this?"

Blank expression. "I see you're tired too. Let's go to bed before it gets worse."

This, of course, sounded wrong to Otoya, that's why he felt hurt. More than expected. 

"Why are you so boring?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ikki did that? This is hilarious.”

It was still confusing for Ichinose. Why did his lover left so upset from they room last night? All morning, he tried to understand his mistake, but he didn't find any to begin with. So he thought it would be for the best to consult with someone who understands these things. Jinguuji Ren.

"I guess this time it's your fault, Ichi. It looks like innocent work, but never underestimate a sexually frustrated man."

Tokiya was trying to look calm, but he couldn't because the man in front of him was still laughing though he was hiding it in that cultural way. "I still don't understand where I was wrong."

"Let's say Ikki misses your attention. And on top of that he suggested physical contact, you seriously abandoned him."

"It sounds very rude."

"But it's true according to Ikki's reaction."

"Is there anything I can do to make him happy?"

"Have some time alone with him?"

"He avoids me."

Ren sighed, then folded his arms and began to think. He quickly came to a decision that was quite exciting.

"How far did you two, you know..?"

"How far we what?"

"Intimacy."

Blushing. "Till the end."

"Have you done anything different than usual? Like using toys?"

Tokiya's face turned redder. "Of course not."

"A very big mistake, Ichi, very big. Let's have a group date tonight. Me, you, Masa and Ikki. But before that I'll give you something. Find Otoya, be insistent, use it, and immediately tell him "We're leaving." If he asks questions, don't answer, just grab his hand and come to the address I'll give you. And don’t worry, he will surely like you being a bit mean.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Originally, Tokiya didn't know what was going on. Ren began to give him advices about something he didn't understand. But after he had been given a certain type of toy, he immediately felt shame and at the same time curiosity about how things would develop.

After a tour to all possible rooms, he finally found the red-haired boy who was about to go outside.

"Otoya!" Said boy jumped scared and turned abruptly, expecting the man in front of him to scold him for last night's scene.

"T-Tokiya, what is it?" His voice was shaking more than necessary, his eyes looking everywhere except that blue eyes he adored, a nervous smile on his face.

"Come with me." Without waiting for the other boy to answer, he grabbed Otoya's wrist and headed to the closest empty room. Once Tokiya confirmed that he would not be interrupted, he turned to Ittoki and looked at him with the most serious expression ever. For Otoya this was an invitation to hell, so he held his eyes shut, expecting the worst.

"Strip."

"Eh..?"

"Strip or I'll do it."

"W-wait a minute, Tokiya. What happened to you so suddenly?" So far, the redness had spread to his ears. Yet, from personal experience, he knew better to listen to his lover than to resist. He started to slowly unbutton his shirt, but he was stopped by the taller boy.

„Only the bottom.” Ichinose was the first to start their sexual life, but the younger boy had never seen Tokiya being so commanding.

At first, it all started with unbuttoning the zipper and removing the trousers, but ended with heavy breathing, reddish cheeks and slightly closed eyes that pierced those of the taller boy. „Tokiya..”

No matter how tempting it was, Tokiya managed to keep his temper and wait for the boy, who was undressing irritatingly slow. He waited and waited, but the boy in front of him stood looking at him with those dreamy eyes. In the end, he simply couldn't stand the increasing arousal, he pushed the boy against the nearby wall, bringing his body closer without leaving any room between them. He undressed his underwear and began to rotate one finger against Otoya's muscle, which showed a desire to be conquered. Otoya jumped in surprise, but then moaned excitedly by the sudden and rude actions of the man behind him. But instead of feeling a finger in himself, Ittoki felt something firmer, more rounded. The red-haired boy was about to turn around and ask what was going on, but when he did that, he saw the already withdrawn Ichinose.

“Toki..ya..?”

“You have 30 minutes to change clothes or do whatever you find necessary and then I’m going to get you so we can go out.”

“Out..? Where?”

“Group date. With Ren and Hijirikawa-san.”

“With that thing inside me?!” Without receiving response, Ittoki looked with furrowed eyebrows, but faster beating heart towards the empty place where the older boy stood before.


	2. Chapter 2

Thirty minutes passed quickly for Otoya's greatest misfortune, who was still wondering whether to listen to Tokiya or to take that "thing" out of himself. Swallowed up by his thoughts, the red-haired boy didn't realize that his dark-haired lover was already in the room, repeating Ittoki's name once again.

"I don't see anything different." said Tokiya.

"I was wondering how to run away."

"What directness."

The younger boy stood up and puffed his cheeks, taking away any opportunity for Tokiya not to eat him. To his own happiness, the boy in front of him had self-control, that's why Otoya received only a slight tweak on his sweet reddish delicacies.

"Ren invited us to a restaurant and most likely he and Hijirikawa-san are already waiting for us. I think it would be better if we hurry."

"If I had known earlier, I would have dressed properly." Sight. "But at least it turned out that it wasn't something scary!"

"I wouldn’t be so sure of that."

"Eh?"

Silence, mixed with Tokiya's sly smile that was sending more that chills down Ittoki’s spine.

"You're starting to act like Ren.."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Jinguuji, what do you think you're doing?"

"Don't ask questions, just open your legs."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because you don't want Cherry-kun to wait for you, do you?"

"Cherry-.. kun?"

"Ikki."

"Don't tell me that with this-- Hn ..."

Sweet moan. So enchanting and intoxicating. Who was in a difficult situation? Ren slowly breathes near Hijirikawa's ear, causing the blue-haired boy to curve his waist a little.

"Oh? Are you excited?"

A slight tug of hair. "Shut up and get away, we have no time to lose."

"As you wish, Princess." What was he supposed to do besides lifting his shoulders in defeat and move away from this delicious body? Naturally, this didn't go unnoticed by the younger boy.

"I sincerely hope you didn't think about anything nasty."

"You will remain with only hope."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"To-ki-ya~, hurry, or we'll be late!"

"Twenty minutes ago you sounded like you didn't even want to be near me."

"Do I have a choice..?"

"I don't think so."

"Thought so.."

„Ah..”

Otoya jumped in surprise when he heard the familiar voice behind him, then turned with a wide smile on his face. "Masa! Are we too late?"

"Don't worry, we have just arrived." With a smile on his face, he stretched his hand slowly, putting it gently on Ittoki's head and rubbed his hair lightly. In response to this action, the dark-haired boy received a sound of satisfaction.

"Ren, thank you for the invitation! But why?" asked Otoya curiously.

"Do you want to know?"

"Um.. yes? That's why I asked."

A silence followed by a slight chuckle. "Don't worry, you will find out without me telling you."

Masato was starting to understand what was going on, but he still couldn't believe whether it was true or not. He wanted to take action, but for now he preferred to be silent. That's when his big mistake comes from. The blond had planned everything too perfectly to allow his plans to fail.

The evening was nice to stay outdoors, but it was time to get into the building. They decided not to waste more time and to just settle in their reserved seats. After doing so, Masato sat down next to Ren and Otoya – next to Tokiya. They started surprisingly enjoyable topics. It was too good to be true. Hijirikawa would have said that until that moment, the evening was pretty good. Of course, Jinguuji wasn't that innocent and that was just a small part of the whole plan for tonight.

And here's where everything starts. Trying to be clumsy, Ren dropped a small object to Tokiya's leg. Once Ichinose sensed something to hit his shoe, he looked down to see some kind of remote.

"Ah, sorry Ichii, it happened by accident."

The said boy turned his gaze to Ren's eyes and when he saw the playful fire in them, he knew what this object was. To avoid failing „their” plan, Tokiya leaned slowly, grabbing the remote with his long fingers and hid it in his pocket for awhile.

"No problem. I'll give it to you later, it's not cultural to stretch my arm over the food." Stated the bluenette.

"Of course, this is not a problem for me as well."

Another 30 minutes passed in quiet conversations when Masato suddenly made a strange sound and widened his eyes. Both Otoya and Tokiya looked at him with surprise, seeing the boy with already bowed head, breathing heavily.

"Masa, are you okay? Your face is flushed." The red-haired boy rose slightly and put his hand over Hijirikawa's forehead.

"Yeah, I'm just a little dizzy." Lie. "I hope it will get better soon. "And while he spoke, he stared with frowned eyebrows at the boy beside him. Responding to this quiet threat, Ren just smiled and put his right hand on his boyfriend's back.

"If you need something tell me."

"Of course." With a sarcastic tone, he responded to the blond, cursing him under his breath.

Initially, the stimulation was intolerable, but he gradually got used to it and he managed to recover to his original posture. This was immediately noticed by Ren, so he increased the vibration, causing the boy to jump in surprise and bite his lips roughly. In addition to their current situation, the taller boy put his right hand on the dark-haired boy's thigh and began to rub slowly with his fingers. That didn't help the younger male, for he and Ren both knew that this makes him incredibly aroused.

The boundary between the hopeless romantic and the deeply hidden beast started to collapsе. The blond approached his lover's ear and exhaled hot air.

"You're falling apart, Masa. You don't want Ikki to find out, hm?"

"Jinguuji, stop it. Immediately."

"Are you sure you want me to? Even though your legs are shaking with pleasure?"

Shaky answer followed. "Nonsense—Mmm.."

The scene in front of Tokiya's eyes made him realize what was happening. Not only Otoya had a vibrator in him. It was even more surprising for him that Masato had agreed to this. 

And now, he was torn between two voices: Whether to start or not to start. He has never been into these things before. He never liked toys, never liked the idea of shaming Otoya in public places in that kind of way. That's why he decided to just get Otoya's attention while the couple in front of them do their thing and probably to stop. Alas every minute, his curiosity grew stronger. He couldn't get out of his head what the red-haired would look like if he was in Hijirikawa's place. In the end he gave up and put three fingers in his pocket to get the remote.

He initially planned to start slowly and calmly, but out of concern, Ichinose dropped the item and in order not to fall to the ground with quick reflexes he managed to catch it, but press the little button at the same time. To a very high level. A loud moan was heard in the entire restaurant, but no one was able to figure out where it came from because it was quite crowded. Otoya turned in surprise to his dark-haired boyfriend and with tearful eyes he questioned him countless times.

"T-Tokiya .."

Nobody knew where that loud moan came from, but Ren and Masato knew perfectly well what was happening. Hijirikawa's doubts were confirmed, damn that Jinguuji.  
The red-haired shrank in his seat and began whimpering quietly. The shame took him more and more, everyone could definitely hear him now. Moreover, Ren and Masato may already consider him a pervert. What is he supposed to say? How will he look at them in the eyes?

Masato understood that the energetic boy was sinking in embarrassment, so he dropped his original idea of being silent and with one leg he kicked Ittoki slightly. When Ittoki's turned toward him, with half-lidded eyes, a slight smile and red cheeks - Hijirikawa showed Otoya something too shocking.

Masato was in his situation? So, Jinguuji and Ichinose have planned all this? When he was about to turn to Tokiya again, the vibrations became stronger. Тhe youngest idol closed his mouth with his hands and leaned even more. Tokiya's fingers were doing quite magical things on his back and both of them knew that was Ittoki's weak spot.

Did he really become a pervert? Tokiya was starting to love this current situation even more, and the bulge in his pants confirmed it. He forgot that there were people at their table and was about to copy Ren's movements, but was stopped by Otoya's sudden withdrawl. Ichinose looked surprised, but also worried at his lover's face trying to find some answers. He was expecting to see that angry look on Ittoki's face, but instead received a seductive one. With trembling lips, the red-haired boy touched the dark-haired boy's shoulder and tugged the clothing, signaling that he wanted to go somewhere else.

Without wasting any more time, Tokiya stood up and pulled Otoya's hand impatiently then dragging him to the restaurant's toilets.

After staying alone, Masato allowed himself to turn completely to Ren and show him how irritated he was.

"How could you.."

"For your information, Ichii came to ask me for advice. So he started this."

"Did he give that idea?"

"No, but he pushed me to this idea."

"It's your fault."

"Hey, you won't defend me?"

"I don't see a good reason why should I."

Ren lifted his shoulders in defeat for the second time this day and decided to show his acting skills.

"How boring."

"Excuse me?"

"I said you were boring. We don't have time for us lately. We don't have time for sexual contact, let alone a romantic dinner or cuddles or only kissing. I've had enough of this, Hijirikawa, I'm sick of this."

Did Ren just used "Hijirikawa"? It had not happened since the beginning of their relationship. Things were serious. Masato's heart shrank. He knew that he wasn't guilty for having a busy schedule, but he felt guilty because he didn't even spend 30 minutes for Ren. He was coming home tired, taking a quick shower and then going to bed.

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry.. Ren.. For the fact that I... deprived you of love and attention."

Now the blond felt guilty about this situation. He gently kissed the younger boy's lips and smiled showing only warm feelings. He didn't expect such an answer. He didn't expect to receive an apology. Jinguuji increased the power of the vibrations and made Masato hug his right hand, rubbing his thighs into one another.

"Let's finish this and go home. I can't wait anymore."

With tears and trembling lips from which a little saliva flowed, Masato nodded and moaned softly.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"T-Tokiya, hurry. I can't stand this anymore.."

Not only Otoya was on the brink of abstinence, he couldn't even say that he was abstaining. As for Ichinose, he didn't think there would be a day when the red-haired male would be so vulnerable. Opening his legs, waiting for indescribable pleasure.

Ittoki was facing the door of one of the booths in the restroom, leaning against his hands. His legs were still twitching from time to time, his butt raising slightly.

"Tokiya, please.."

He rubbed his ass into Ichinose's bulge, making the taller boy even more aroused.

"Don't play with my patience, Otoya."

"Then hurry up and give it to me. I want your cock in me."

This broke every drop of sanity that was left in the dark-haired boy. He took off the boy's trousers and pulled the vibrator surprisingly roughly. He put two fingers in the trembling male, but he didn't need much preparation since Otoya was wet enough. In addition, the liquids that flowed down the younger boy's thighs were ruining every reason to do this more slowly. Without waiting any longer, Tokiya pulled out his hard member and rubbed it against Otoya's entance.

"Do you want it?" A hand on his neck. "Do you want it, Otoya?"

"I want it, I want it so much.."

"Beg for it."

"Please, hurry... I'm going crazy."

"Good boy."

Tokiya slowly inserted his member in his boyfriend's sweet warmth and the boy underneath him was more than satisfied.

"It's so tight.. Did you miss me?"

Blushing. "Yes.. missed you. I missed you so much, Tokiya."

"This is your reward for the long wait."

Ichinose began with slow thrusting so he can satisfy his lover. And Otoya of course liked that. He was making so many intoxicating sounds that made the dark-haired idol’s heat more and more unbearable. He picked up his pace even more. Their relationship didn't depend only on sexual intercourse, but when there were such moments they both fell into an euphoric state. Ichinose tightened his hand gently around Ittoki's neck, starting to move his pelvis more roughly and sharply. The red-haired boy moaned loudly, stretching his right hand back to knit his fingers in Tokiya's hair.

"Tokiya... so big... you're filling me completely." When he said these words, Ittoki felt the member in him growing bigger and the boy behind him hissed near his ear. He has a praise kink?

"You're incredible. So big in me. You give me an indescribable pleasure.. You're melting me.."

The taller boy made a few more thrusts and then came with a loud groan, bringing Otoya over the edge.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing, the younger boy turned to his boyfriend and gently kissed his lips.

"That was pretty fast." Stated Otoya with a weak chuckle.

"You are not in a different position."

"I had a toy in myself."

"..You have a point." Well, Tokiya couldn’t argue since he began this whole “adventure”. This short dialogue was finished with a quiet laugh by both boys.  
After pulling out his dick and making sure to help Otoya with everything he needed, Tokiya ave a soft peck on top of the shorter one’s head. With a sweet giggle, Otoya added. "Let's get dressed faster. Masa and Ren are probably waiting for us. "

"It will be a miracle if they didn't left." answered Tokiya.

"Mmmhm.."

A sight escaped from Tokiya’s lips. "It was Ren's idea."

"But you agreed to it."

"… You have a point."

"I definitely have."

After a few more minutes the boys were already heading to the table just to see that it was empty.

"I guess we should go home."

"Hey Tokiya.. is there going to be a second round?"

Silence.

"Oh my god.."


End file.
